Medication dispensing devices in the form of injector pens are known. One such injector pen construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,291,132, which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. While the injector pens heretofore fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do have drawbacks. For instance, the devices heretofore have complex constructions that are bulky and difficult to operate. As such there exists and need for an injector pen having a compact construction that is easy to operate.